


Stupid Mistakes

by Pxffin



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxffin/pseuds/Pxffin
Summary: Simon is angry when his girlfriend gets hurt on a mission and he had to save her. One thing leads to the next in the reader's bedroom.
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley/Original Character(s), Simon "Ghost" Riley/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Stupid Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at NSFW writings actually I just suck at writing in general, but I do hope you enjoy and MTF is a military treatment facility.

"All you got is a bad leg injury, which could've been worse if it weren't for your dog, Simon.'' Paul was the MTF doctor who stitched up (Y/N)'s leg.  
(Y/N) had a close call, almost getting her leg blown off by a grenade, but thankfully Simon was there to tackle her on time before she got any real damage to her leg. (Y/N) was thankful he did, but she never got the chance to.  
"Earth to (Y/N)," Paul, snapping his fingers in front of her face. "I was trying to tell you that you are free to go, no missions for a couple of weeks."  
(Y/N) nodded, pulled down her pants leg slowly over her stitches and stood up walking to the door.  
"Be sure to thank your boyfriend!" Paul shouted as (Y/N) left the MTF and she made sure to slam the door which only caused him to laugh.  
A sigh left her lips as she made her way to the Demon Dog's barracks where her room was. (Y/N) couldn't wait to be in her room and lay in her bed. Upon walking up to the barracks D-Day, Alice, Raines, and Simon were there talking among each other. The three Demon Dogs shot her a smile when they heard her entered the barrack, and left the barracks. (Y/N) was left alone with Simon who didn't bother to make eye contact with his girlfriend.  
"Simon, I just wanted to say thank you for saving me from that grenade. I apprentice it," (Y/N) spoke softly as she made her way to stand in front of him.  
She didn't get a reply, a sigh left her lips as she walked to her door, but was stopped as Simon's hand slammed right by her head startling her by the sudden action.  
"What you did back there on that mission was fucking stupid," Simon said in low rough voice which caused (Y/N) to take a big gulp.  
A sigh fell from Simon’s lips as he removed his hand from where it was. (Y/N) turned around to face him only to notice he removed his mask to rub his hand over his face. Their eyes met each other and they stayed still staring at one another in silence. Before (Y/N) knew it, Simon’s lips found themselves on her in an aggressive kiss which she gladly accepted even though it startled her. Simon’s arms lifted her up and as instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him lead (Y/N) into her room and was tossed onto her bed. (Y/N) looked up at the man above her whose breathing was heavy.  
“I still can’t believe how reckless you were on the mission, you knew to stay with the team and not move forward.” Simon’s voice was soft as his hands went to roam across (Y/N)'s torse.  
(Y/N) opened her mouth to answer but all that left her lips was a small whimper as Simon’s hands squeezed her breast.  
“I know you can listen better than you did today right, sweetheart?” Simon lifted his head to look at (Y/N)'s face, his eyes held a lustful look.  
(Y/N) nodded in response, but Simon wasn’t looking for a nod as an answer so he slipped his hands underneath her shirt and bra to give her now hardening nipples a pinch.  
“Use your words, princess.” His voice was deep and rough as he spoke.  
“Yes, I can listen better than I did on that mission,” (Y/N) replied on a shaky voice leaving Simon to chuckle.  
With the right reply, Simon pulled (Y/N)'s shirt over her head and made sure to undo her bra. With her shirt and bra off of her body, Simon leaned down to give a little kitten lick to one of her nipples which caused a moan to slip past her lips. Simon spent a few seconds paying attention to one nipple, using his finger to pinch the other then he did the same to the other. Moans and small whimpers have left (Y/N)'s lips, her back arching a little off the bed. Simon stopped and his eyes fell to how to flush (Y/N)'s face. Her cheeks were red and her hair was beginning to become a mess.  
Simon chuckled and moved his hands to slide off her pants and underwear. He was careful as he did that to make sure he didn’t hurt her stitched up leg. (Y/N) sat back on her elbows only to get her breathing to hitch when she saw where Simon was. Simon looked up at (Y/N) and smirked, using her hands to gently spread her legs. Simon’s index finger went to slowly rub circles on (Y/N)'s clit.  
He did it for a little, loving the small whimpers that left her lips.  
“Simon.” (Y/N) let his name fall off her lips in a whimper.  
“What is it, sweetheart?” Simon asked and stopped the small circles on her clit causing her to groan out. “Please don’t tease me.” She mewled out as she felt Simon insert his middle finger.  
“My, you are so wet princess, but I don’t know.” Simon’s voice dropped his accent becoming thick.  
(Y/N) was gonna say another please, but as Simon inserted another finger she lost her voice. Simon chuckled a little as he leaned his head forward to give her clit a kitten lick before he began to suck on it. His fingers were at a slow pace which began to drive (Y/N) crazy, her hips moving a little in hopes for him to pick up his pace. Her hips only got pinned down by Simon’s free hand and he moved his face away from her clit to look up at (Y/N). Her hands were clutching the bedsheet below her, she was still on her elbows and her eyes never left Simon.  
“I don’t think I should give you what you want,” Simon spoke as he slowed down his fingers. “I mean after not listening to the orders not to move forward on that mission I don’t think you deserve this.”  
“Simon, please I’ll listen next time I swear I will,” (Y/N) begged as she watched Simon begin to sit on his knees between her legs.  
He slowly pulled his fingers out of her, he only did so because he knew he was close to cumming undone. Simon’s eyes met hers as he brought his fingers close to her mouth and she already knew what to do.  
“Good girl,” Simon smirked as he watched (Y/N) opens her mouth for his fingers. “I didn’t even have to say anything.”  
Simon pulled his fingers from her mouth and leaned in to give her a sloppy kiss. The fingers that were in her mouth slowly found their way back to her clit and began to rub slow circles around it.  
From that action, (Y/N) let out a small moan into the kiss giving Simon the access to slide his tongue inside. It was a small make-out, but it did leave the woman beneath Simon’s a painting mess when they separated.  
“Do you deserve to get fucked by me?” Simon asked as he lifted his arms to remove his shirt.  
(Y/N) moaned at the sight, her hands moving up to roam around his torso. “No, I don’t think I do deserve it for what I did today, but I’m sorry baby.”  
Simon hummed in response and undid his belt buckle. (Y/N) sat up and reached her hands down to help Simon undo his belt.  
"Let me make it up to you.” Her voice was like honey when she spoke, her hands pulling the belt out of the loops and pulling his pants down.  
She ran one hand over Simon’s crotch which got her a small groan from him.  
“Go on then princess, make it up to me,” Simon smirked from above when (Y/N) moved his boxers down his legs so she can wrap her hand around his hardened cock.  
(Y/N) looked up, her eyes watched his face as she leaned forward to give his tip a lick. A hum left her lips when she tasted his precum and soon she slowly began to take his cock in her mouth. She sucked and licked the tip a little until she gained the courage to take his cock fully into her mouth. Simon groaned above her and his hands found her hair making a makeshift ponytail. (Y/N) bobbed her head and used her hand to stroke the parts of the cock she missed. The pace she set was slow which caused Simon to move his hips and soon just hold her head still so he could face fuck her.  
His movements began to shake when (Y/N) moved her hands to fondle his balls. Soon Simon stopped and pulled his cock from her mouth breathing heavily as he gazed down at her teary eyes. She sent him a smile causing him to chuckle lightly.  
“Turn around.” He ordered once he got off the bed to head to her dressers for a condom.  
When Simon made it back to her bed she did exactly as he ordered.  
“How come you listen now, but not on the mission?” Simon asked as he slapped her ass when he got back on the bed.  
(Y/N) whimpered at the impact and turned to face Simon only to moan at the sight of him tearing the condom open with his teeth. Simon smirked when he saw he was looking at him, then slid the condom on. He gave her ass another slap and leaned forward close to her ear.  
“I asked you a question,” Simon growled in her ear  
“Because on the mission I wasn’t thinking as I should have and I am really sorry honey.” Her last words turned into moans as Simon slowly slid into her tight walls.  
“Good girl, thank you for answering, but I don’t know if I should forgive you for what happened, we will see.” And with that Simon began to move his hips and set a slow pace that drove her wild.  
Soon moans and whimpers filled the room. (Y/N) had the sheets beneath her in a tight grip and teary eyes from the multiple times she was denied her orgasm. Simon’s fingers were rubbing fas circles on her clit to bring her close to her edge only to stop again.  
"Simon please please can I cum?” (Y/N) let out a groan as Simon pulled his cock out of her to deny her for the sixth time.  
The way he was breathing from behind her (Y/N) could tell that Simon was getting tired of denying both of their orgasms. He chuckled at her begging and used his hand to rub his cock between her folds, but soon sipped right back in.  
“I guess you can cum princess.” Simon leaned down to growl in her ear and set a rough pace.  
The sound of skin on skin soon filled her bedroom along with the moans (Y/N) let out. Simon can feel her walls tighten around his cock, he soon moves his fingers to rub fast circles on her clit to help her reach her edge. Nothing but pleas left her lips and so did his name.  
“Cum for me princess, be a good girl and cum for me.” Simon’s voice was raspy as he moved his hips faster and his fingers.  
Thanks to her help as she felt herself come undone, with her walls tightening around his cock it caused Simon to spill himself into the condom. Simon laid down next to  
(Y/N) who laid down on her stomach both breathing heavily. Simon moved to pull (Y/N) close to his body and left soft kisses over his bite marks and the hickeys he left.  
“How’s your leg?” Simon asked, but was met with soft snores which made him chuckle and drift to sleep with her.


End file.
